Fighting
by Bessie Lee-EN
Summary: What happens when you let down your walls? When you stop for once and don't question what their reason could be? Rose finds her self in this very situation. Can Scorpius make her open her eyes and fight? Rated M for sexual content  yet to have post any


**Chapter 1**

_What the hell am i doing. Why am i dressed in this, and why in the world is he of all people sitting next to me with that smirk on his lips._

Blinking away the sleep from her eyes she focused on the scene around her. What in the world had possessed her to agree to this? Why did she give in so quickly. Maybe it was the fact that her cousin's reputation was at stake? Or perhaps she was mildly interested to know why he had ask her, her of all people! Either way she couldn't shake off the feeling that his eyes weren't looking at her for the mere pleasure of looking at her. It felt like a heavy heat had settle itself in the room. Granted there was a thick haze from the pipe smoke, but that could hardly account for the steam and sweat that seemed to be radiating from him.

There he was, just sitting, looking at her, his eyes swimming with thoughts she was all to scared to imagine. Careful to not draw too much attention to them, she turned her head the slightest to meet his eyes. His eyes were traveling all over her. It made her uncomfortable but something in this simple act made her want to see what kind of reaction she could get from him.

"Scorpius." She said. Her voice was soft, barely a whisper, the booming voice of the priest drowned it out from being over heard. The simple sound was enough to snap his eyes up to hers.

"W-what is it?" the smirk that he had for a moment left as he voice shook in the slightest.

Seeing him at all unerved, no matter how small a moment it was, made her heart flutter in a way that she never knew it could. It scared her, it really did, but to see that he wasn't always so pulled together and could be caught off guard was somehow endearing. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, pressing against his should and taking a deep sigh. "its a bit hot in here, how much longer do you think we have to sit here?" She slowly opened her eyes and looked into his own, taking the time to really look at his eyes, letting the heat take its effect on her and gently batted her eyelashes at him. His eyes darken slightly and a small smile tugged at his lips. He tilted his head down and let his blond locks fall over his eyes. It made her blink and smile slightly.

_He needs a hair cut._

"Soon, they're saying their vows now Rose." He looked back up at her. His smile grew a tad as he looked at her. She bit her lip, it was odd, but something as small as him saying her name made her feel warm.

"Oh, ok, well maybe you _can_ pay attention even if your eyes aren't focused on what is going on." She smirked at him and pulled away. She reached up and pulled a few of her curls over her should before looking over at him again, letting her eyes take in his face. He sat still looking at her, his eyes softening before he broke out into a full tooth smile before he leaned back in his seat, resting his hand on his thigh, brushed up against her own. She keep her eyes on his.

_Warm, his skin is warm._

"It easy when you don't really put to much thought into it." He turned his head back to the couple at the front of the aisle. She did the same. Sighing softly she left her hand slide down her leg to rest on his. For a brief second it seemed he was going to pull his away, her throat dry and formed a lump. Her stomach growing a knot. He pulled his fingers from under hers and stroked her pinky with his own. A blush crept over her neck at the warmth he gave. "Oh." "Hmmm." He pulled his hand away, again leaving her with a sick feeling. Without taking his eyes off the couple, he gently ran his hand over hers, taking her fingers one by one into his own, playing with them.

"Your hands warm." She whispered. "So is yours."

She sneaked a glance at him, the slightest pink colored his cheeks. A giggle left her lips.

"Rose I want to talk to you la-" "AND YOU MAY NOW KISS THE BRIDE"

A roar of applause bustard out. Flowers and petals were thrown in to the air and cheers bounced off the walls. The crowd began to move out of their seats and down the aisle. Soon the church was empty. Only Rose and Scorpius sat in their seats, their hands intertwined.

"Scorp, everyone is out side." She turned her eyes to his, his smile still on his lips. "Well i can see that _Rosie_" He refused to break her gaze. She blinked and looked away feeling her cheeks flush. "We should follow them, i mean this is your relative's wed-" She cut her off, placing a finger to her lips. "Shhhh, this is the most quite i've had for the past week." He stood up, not letting go of her hand. "Lets go out the back, no one is there, and besides, i need to talk to you."

* * *

><p>AN: So chapter one is now up, and well you just read it all! Thank you so much for doing so! So this is my first fan-fiction since i was 15. I've recently started reading Scorpius and Rose fanfics and i am in love with this couple. So i know that this doesn't really follow the normal relationship with these two, but it will make more sense and sound more like the loving couple we all know very soon. Please tell me what you think and give me some suggestions please!


End file.
